Dodging Fate?
by EVRWD4YU
Summary: Amy breaks up with Colin. Is this Ephram's golden oppritunity? Or is he just set up for another heartbreak?
1. Is that you, Amy?

Summary: Amy breaks up with Colin. Is this Ephram's golden oppritunity? Or is he just set up for another heartbreak?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except maybe a pack of Winterfresh and a hairbrush. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: I already have one Everwood fic, but I thought I'd get started on another one anyway. Let me know what you think.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"I'm sorry, Colin. I know things have been rough for us... but it's not what it used to be. Our love... it's... well, it's gone." Amy said slowly, hardly able to believe the words coming out of her own mouth. They were at her house, sitting on the couch. She was facing Colin, but he had refused to face her. He was staring straight ahead, jaw clapsed tight, heart aching. "Colin... Colin, say something!"  
  
"Ephram," was all the young boy could muster. Amy felt her face flush.  
  
"Ephram?" she tried to ask, casually.  
  
"Ephram." He said, this time in a more final tone.  
  
"Colin, you're not making sense!"  
  
"I think you know what I'm saying, Amy," Colin said, bitterly.  
  
"No, I don't think I do." Colin turned to face her.  
  
"Yes, you do! You and Ephram-- ever since I came back, I could sense it, Amy. I love you. You waited for me to awake. And in turn, I've found myself waiting for you. And from who? I'm waiting for you to make a choice. Ephram and I."  
  
"Colin, that's not it."  
  
"Yes, Amy," he said sadly, "It is."  
  
"No. I'm not going to go out with Ephram. Colin, don't you understand? Our love.. it doesn't seem to be there anymore. You... you're not...," tears started to fall down Amy's face. "You're not the boy I fell in love with," she finally said, whispering it so lowly, it was hard to make up the words. Colin's head snapped towards her.  
  
"I'm not the boy you fell in love with?" He bursted, jumping to his feet. "Well, isn't that a surprise. YOU try being in an accident, being in a coma for months, and then waking up without having ANY memories of ANYTHING! How the HELL do you suspect me to be the same guy I was before the accident? Damnit, Amy!" Colin grabbed his coat off of the back of the cream coloured couch. "Good luck with Ephram, Amy," he said bitterly. He then stormed out of the house.  
  
Amy sat on the couch, tears streaming slowly down her face. How long she sat there, she had no clue. She was jerked into life when the door bell rang. She waited to hear foot steps coming down the stairs, to answer the door. When the bell rang again, and no one answered, she got up. She walked into the foyer, and opened the door slowly. Ephram stood on the other side of the door.  
  
"Amy, hi." Ephram squinted, taking in her face. Her eyes were puffy and red. "Are you okay?" He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "I just saw Colin at the diner. He was fuming. I figured you might want to know."  
  
"I already know," she said, flatly.  
  
"Okay. Uh, well, I'd better go then." Ephram turned and jogged down the steps.  
  
"No, don't!" Ephram turned at the urgency in her voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come in, please," Amy begged. "Please." Ephram looked at his watch.  
  
"Okay," Ephram said, skeptically. He walked up the steps, and into the Abbott home. Amy closed the door firmly behind him. She took him by the arm, and led him into the living room. Ephram sat on the couch, watching Amy. She was pacing up and down her living room, tears still slowly streaming down her face. "Amy?" he prompted, softly, with more emotion then he intended. He bit his lip. "Are you okay?" he asked, more cooly this time.  
  
"Colin... we broke up, Ephram." She stopped pacing. She pivoted to face him. "I said some things I probably shouldn't have. And he screamed, yelled, cursed... and left. I'm sure he's fuming all over town. But...," tears started to fall more rapidly down her face now. "I didn't love him any more," she cried. "I didn't love him."  
  
Ephram jumped up, and led her to the couch. He held her in his arms, letting her cry on his shoulder. 'What am I doing?' Ephram asked himself. 'What am I doing?!' Ephram sat there a long time, just holding Amy, letting her cry. Soon, she was all cried out, her sobs no longer came with tears. They were just long, dry hiccups. She pulled her head back, and gazed up and Ephram.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ephram. I didn't mean to become so emotional." Amy wiped away the tears with the back of her hand. Ephram barely nodded. Amy gazed at Ephram, unable to break her eyes away. She leaned forward, towards his face, and kissed him gently on the lips. Ephram kissed back, still shocked at what was happening. When she pulled away, Ephram felt his face flush.  
  
"W-what was that?" he asked.  
  
"Just a thank you."  
  
"Amy," Ephram said, standing up. "You're emotional right now, and you don't know what you're doing."  
  
"No, but Ephram, I do."  
  
"No, you don't. Have the night to think about it, and I'll see you in school tomorrow."  
  
"But Ephram, wait!" Amy called. Ephram zipped out the house, leaving a confused Amy behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day in school, Ephram couldn't find Amy all day. Upon entering, he went straight to her locker, but she wasn't there. He went to her homeroom, but she wasn't there either. He waited until a minute before the bell rang, then had to dash back to his own home room. At lunch, she wasn't there either. 'Where the hell is she?' he wondered, confused. 'She had to have come in today.' He walked to his locker, and took out his books for next class. He still had a half hour until his next class, so he started to wander around the building. He heard shrieking laughter coming from down the hall. 'Great,' he thought with an eye-roll. 'It might be the new Mr. and Mrs. Everwood.'  
  
Ephram turned the corner, and followed the laughter. He could use a scene like what he expected to find to make him laugh.  
  
"Brian, stop," the voice squealed. Ephram stopped in his tracks. That sounded familiar, that voice. Very, very familiar. He started moving again, this time quicker. And when he saw the couple, they were leaning against a locker, a girl with very long, brown hair kissing a blonde boy, wearing a letterman's jacket. Ephram stopped and stared.  
  
"Amy?" he questioned.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
What do you think? how was it? 


	2. We're Over

Disclaimer: See previous.  
  
Note: This might not be an A/E. I don't know what I'm aiming for now. I'm going to just explore and see what happens, since I honestly don't have a plan at this point in time. I also intend for it to be A/N, as you'll see this chapter.  
  
_____________________  
  
"Amy?" a voice questioned. The voice sounded very familiar to the girls ears. She pulled away from her brothers friend, Brian McAdam, and stood, her back to the voice. Brian raised an inquiring eyebrow at her. The girl slowly turned around, and faced Ephram Brown.  
  
"Ephram...," she said meekly.  
  
"Amy?!" this time, an incredeous tone filled his voice. "What the hell?"  
  
"Ephram, I can explain--"  
  
Ephram held up a hand, stopping her. "Don't bother. I was a fool to believe that kiss yesterday meant anything."  
  
"Ephram," Amy begged. Ephram shook his head.  
  
"Don't bother. I... Amy, just leave me alone, okay?"  
  
"It's not what it seems, Ephram!" Amy exclaimed, her voice begging him to listen.  
  
"Oh really? I think it's exactly what it seems. Open your pretty eyes, Amy. You were just making out with this... this... this asswipe over here. And it's not what it seems?" Ephram raged, throwing his hands up in utter fustration. Brian's face turned red. Amy squeezed her eyes closed.  
  
"This isn't happening," she murmered. "It isn't... Ephram. I'm sorry. I kissed Brian, yes, but it meant nothing." She took a step forward, reaching out for Ephram. "It wasn't like when I kiss you." Her eyes begged him to believe her. Ephram shook his head.  
  
"I've got to go."  
  
"Please don't." Ephram shook his head. With a last longing glance at Amy, he turned and walked away. Amy stood, in shock, not able to believe the fact Ephram had caught her with Brian. She turned to face Brian. "Thanks a lot, Brian."  
  
"Don't pin this on me. Like they say, it takes two to tango." He smirked.  
  
"Brian McAdam, that is NOT funny. I was not intending on kissing you. I just broke up with my longterm boyfriend-- I told you it was too soon!"  
  
"Then why'd you do it?"  
  
Amy flushed. "Because...," she shrugged. "I don't know. It just... felt like... a moment? UGH. Just leave me. You might of just ruined everything Ephram and I could have had."  
  
"Why would you want to be with that loser freak anyway?" Brian questioned. Amy flushed. She couldn't find an answer.  
  
_________________________  
  
As Ephram stormed away, he smacked into somebody. His CD player crashed to the ground.  
  
"Damn it!" He cursed, bending down to pick it up. Once he made sure nothing had been ruined, he looked at the person he had slammed into. It was his friend, Wendell.  
  
"Mind helping me up, Ephram?" Wendell said, dusting off his knees. Ephram stuck a hand out, and hoisted Wendell up. "Thanks, man. Oh, hey, guess what?"  
  
"Hmm?" Ephram fixed his head phones, and raised the volume on his music.  
  
"My birthday is next weekend. And I convinced my parents to rent out the school gym for Friday night. We've got it from seven to one A.M." Wendell raised a keychain, and dangled it in his face. Two gold keys were attached.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes, bro. You and I. Me and You. WE," he said, grinning. "I can't start decorating until next Friday, after four thirty. That gives two and a half hours to set up." Wendell stuck the keys in his pocket, and began to walk.  
  
"To set up what, exactly?"  
  
"Decorations."  
  
Ephram snorted, imagining frilly pink hearts hanging, and then he imagined Wendell dancing with Mrs. Fitzgerald, they're ugly, fat, science teacher. "Sounds great, man," Ephram said, sarcastically.  
  
"I know. And I hired a DJ. And guess what?-- You're going to be there!"  
  
"Slow down a minute. I'm not going to be there."  
  
"Ohhh, yes, you are. The whole school is invited, provided they bring a gift. But see, the point of it is, is that Amy is going to be there." Wendell waggled his eyebrows up and down.  
  
"So?"  
  
"SO? Is that all you have to say, man? She broke up wit Colin! This is your prime time to step right in!"  
  
"In case you haven't realized, Wendell, Amy would never fall for me. She's already got a new boyfriend anyway."  
  
Wendell stopped. "Already? Who?"  
  
"Some jock," Ephram said, and walked away quickly, leaving Wendell staring after him. _____________  
  
That day, as Andy was preparing dinner (or atleast trying to), Nina walked in. Her eyes were still puffy, and she looked highly upset. Andy smiled when he saw her-- but when he saw the state she was in, the smile slowly faded.  
  
"Nina, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping his hands on his apron. Nina sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"I'm ready to talk now," she whispered.  
  
"About Carl?"  
  
"Yes." Andy walked over, and sat across from her. "The divorce is final."  
  
"What? Divorce?! You said he left, Nina, you never said you were getting a divorce!" A tear spilled down Nina's face, and Andy lowered his voice. "I'm sorry. It's coming as a bit of a shock, is all." Nina nodded, and continued.  
  
"We broke up on his last visit." Andy waited for her to go on, but she just stood quiet.  
  
"Why?" he finally said, probing her to go on.  
  
"He had... he had...," Nina started, then burst into tears. Her blonde hair spooled over her face, hiding her from Andy. Suddenly, Andy felt very uncomfortable. "An affair," she finished. Andy could feel his eyes widen, and his jaw dropped.  
  
"Wi-with who?" he stuttered. Nina just waved her hand, dismissing the question. Andy bit his lip. "Are you okay, Nina?" Nina wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, and looked up. Her eyes were even puffier, and her cheeks were red.  
  
"I will be," she said, staring at Andy. "I will be." The two just stared at each other, caught up in the moment. 'What's happening?' Andy thought to himself. Across the table, Nina was thinking the same thing.  
  
_________________________  
  
At dinner that night, both Andy and Ephram were eerily quiet. Delia, however, made up for them by chatting all through dinner. Finally, though, even she seemed to sense something was up.  
  
"Daddy? Ephram? Are you two all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Ephram mumbled.  
  
"Just fine," Andy said in a distracted manor. Delia bit her lip, and looked down to the lumpy mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
"Dad?" She said again.  
  
"What is it, Delia?"  
  
"Dad, you never did get me the pony you promised me," she said coyly. "You said, 'Who wants to move to Everwood and get a pony', and I still haven't seen my pony." Delia looked intently at her father. She figured this was a good of a time as any to bring up her father's broken promise.  
  
"A patient I treated a few weeks ago had a horse. Perhaps she'll let you ride it."  
  
"When?" Delia pressed.  
  
"I'd have to call and ask, first. Kate (I think this was her name. I'm not sure, let me know.) had a very serious operation preformed. She might not feel up to it for awhile."  
  
"Kate?" Ephram said, suddenly, dropping his fork on his plate. "You mean the one who was dating my piano teacher?" Andy nodded. "Delia, you don't want to ride her horse."  
  
"Ephram!" Andy scolded.  
  
"What? I didn't say anything bad." He turned back to Delia. "Find a place around here, or maybe in Denver, where they do horse back riding trail rides. The weather has been nice, with Spring behing here and all, and I'll take you one day."  
  
"Cool!" Delia said. "Daddy, can I be excused? I'm done, and you haven't even touched your food. And all Ephram has been doing is swirling everything in his mashed potatoes, and it's making me sick." Ephram looked down at his place and his cheeks tinged with red.  
  
"Go ahead, honey. Go get ready for bed, too. I'll be up to tuck you in soon." Delia merely nodded and slipped away from the table. "So what's got you all dazed?" Andy asked his son. Ephram shrugged.  
  
"Life." With that, he pushed his chair back and left the table. Andy sighed. Even now he was having a hard time getting through to Ephram. And it always seemed Ephram blocked him out when he needed his fater the most.  
  
_________________________________  
  
A/N: How is it? I hope I did okay with the transitions from Ephram to Andy. Let me know what you think. And thanks for the reviews so far! *hugs you all* 


	3. Just Like Magic

Sorry that I posted the previous chapter twice. This one was supposed to go up instead. Sowwie!  
  
__________________________  
  
For the next few days, Ephram walked around with an attitude like no other. Amy was constantly quiet and ignoring people, trying hard to figure out her feelings. Finally, she knew she needed to approach him. Amy walked slowly over to where Ephram was sitting at lunch.  
  
"Ephram, I think we need to, uh, talk." Amy bit her lip. Ephram acted as if she didn't even hear her. "I'm sorry," Amy said softly. Ephram stirred gently. "Please, Ephram, forgive me. I want to be with you. Not Brian... not Colin... you."  
  
Ephram turned to face her. He tried to keep a nonchalant exspression, but Amy could see hope flicker through his eyes briefly.  
  
"Ever since you came here, Ephram, you helped me. You didn't make fun of me, or give up on me... but you were just ithere/i for me. I never had a friend like you... I never thought I would. And, well, when we kissed... it was just... magical. It was like... magic that I could find someone as good as you," Amy said, pleading with Ephram to forgive her. Her eyes stared into his. Ephram stood up.  
  
"You know what else is magic, Amy?" he questioned.  
  
"What?" she whispered back, wanting to reach out and kiss him. She controlled herself, but not by much.  
  
"The way I can just dissapear." Tears filled Amy's eyes as she watched Ephram spin around and storm out of the lunch room.  
  
"I love you, Ephram Brown," she whispered at his retreating figure. "I love you."  
  
_______________________________  
  
Andy sat on the porch that afternoon, swinging gently in the porch swing. He was staring absentmindedly at the sky, a thousand thoughts filling his head. A door swung open, and Andy snapped back to reality. He turned and saw Nina emerging from her house. She turned and smiled at him. She had a cup of coffee in her hand, and she took a small sip.  
  
"Nina," Andy said, standing up. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Nina shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"Where's Sam?"  
  
"Getting ready for dinner," she said softly. "I brought some food home from work."  
  
"I see," Andy said softly. At that moment, Sam poked his head out of the door.  
  
"Mooooooooom!" he screeched. Nina turned to face it, placing her coffee cup on the railing.  
  
"What is it, Sam?"  
  
"I'm reeeeeadddyy!" he said, spinning excitedly in circles. Nina sighed.  
  
"All right. Go inside. I'll be in in a second." Sam flew into the house, and Nina turned to face Andy. "I'll see you later." Andy nodded, and Nina turned to go in.  
  
"Nina," Andy called out. Nina turned to face him. "If you need me, don't hesitate."  
  
"I won't, Andy. I won't." Nina went back into the house. Andy sighed. Ephram emerged from the house, and started down the porch steps.  
  
"Ephram, where are you going?" Andy called.  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out WHERE, Ephram?"  
  
"Party. School gym. It goes until one. Wendell rented it out for his birthday," Ephram said, turning around.  
  
"It's only five fifteen! How could it start at five fifteen?"  
  
"It doesn't. It starts at seven. But Wendell wants to decorate, or some crap like that."  
  
"All right," Andy said, reluctantly. "Be home by one thirty, please, Ephram."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ephram hopped on his bike and took off. Andy just sighed, and watching his retreating figure.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Okay, next chapter will be longer, and the party chapter, too! 


End file.
